The prior art dealing with using a flexible composite surface for pressure-drop free heat transfer enhancement and flow drag reduction is Sinha (U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,051). Hassan et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,719) deals with oscillating air jets for implementing blade variable twist, enhancing engine and blade efficiency, and reducing drag, vibration, download, and IR signature. Hassan et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,477) deals with jet actuators for aerodynamic surfaces. Miller et al (U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,566) teaches vibration-driven acoustic jet controlling boundary layer separation. Dunn (U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,444) teaches aerofoils with passage outlet. Rogers et al (U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,738) teaches dual jet emerging lift augmentation system for airfoils and hydrofoils. Saddoughi (U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,581) teaches synthetic jet actuators, with piezoelectric plates. Saddoughi et al (U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,491), from GE Corporation, teaches active flow modifications on wind turbine blades, with Disruptive and Along directions. Saddoughi (U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,234) teaches modulating flow separation. Miles et al (US 2008/0023589) teaches controlling flow with electrical pulses. McClure (U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,983) teaches passive jet spoiler for YAW control of an aircraft. Al-Garni et al (US 2002/0179777) teaches movable surface plane.
In addition, Dimpletape, available from (and described in) www.dimpletape.com, is a clear perforated polyurethane tape, applied to the wings of airplanes. Naskali et al (U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,353) teaches helical wind turbines, with dimples. Olson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,315) teaches vortex wind turbine. Vettese (US 2009/0104039) teaches curved blade for wind turbine, with dimples. Occhipinti (U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,406) teaches hydrofoils and airfoils, with veneer, plus strip or tape. Williamson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,758) teaches wind turbine, with dimples.
However, none of the prior art (including the ones mentioned above) teaches the features of current invention, as described below.